Pleasure Cruise
by LadyFlamewing
Summary: Wherein Kurama is vindicated - but not all that happy about it - and Yusuke is oh-so-very wrong. Kurama/Yusuke, one-shot.


Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any related characters or merchandise, and I make no profit from the writing or distribution of this work of fiction.

"You know," Kurama mused, gazing absently out across the waters as he lounged gracefully, one long leg drawn up to his chest, "I really hate to say this-"

"Then don't," Yusuke retorted from where he was sprawled a few feet away, wet and bedraggled and feeling remarkably like a drowned rodent.

"-but I _did_ tell you this would happen," Kurama continued, as though Yusuke had not spoken at all.

With a disgusted groan, Yusuke rolled to the side in order to gain a better vantage point from which to glare at the fox-demon. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten the rather close confines of their current occupation, and ended up instead with his face pressed firmly to Kurama's slightly damp thigh. Readjusting himself, Yusuke tried again, meeting a pair of emerald eyes that hid carefully-concealed amusement. After a few moments, they widened innocently.

"Well, I did," Kurama defended himself.

Yusuke sighed and rolled onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "Yes, Kurama, I know. I remember quite well. In fact, I believe the conversation went something like this: 'Hey, Kurama, check out this awesome cruise I found. Why don't we take a vacation? Screw this Reikai Tantei crap, Koenma can kiss my ass for all I care.'"

Here, in an attempt to convey Kurama's half of the conversation, Yusuke adopted a falsetto and batted his eyes so furiously, Kurama was amazed he didn't pull something. "'But, Yusuke, there's a high-pressure front moving in from the north, and a low-pressure front moving in from the south, and the two are going to meet directly above our cruise ship at exactly the most inopportune moment, most likely capsizing the boat and generally making this cruise a Very Bad Idea.'"

"'Huh? You lost me somewhere after 'Yusuke'.'"

"'Yusuke, you're a complete and utter moron, but I love you anyway, so I'll accompany you on this cruise, despite the impressive risk of certain death.'"

Yusuke batted his eyes a few more times, just for good measure, and when Kurama failed to respond, simply shrugged and stretched languidly, his back letting off a series of resounding pops. Several moments later, Kurama looked down at him again.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked politely. Yusuke appeared to consider this for a moment before cracking open one brown eye.

"I think so."

"Regardless of the fact that that was, quite possibly, the worst impression of myself that I will ever see-"

"Hey!" Yusuke protested. "I thought I did pretty well."

Kurama had very nearly transformed deliberately ignoring Yusuke into an art form. "-that was, essentially, the basic gist of that conversation. Except for the part where I called you a moron," he added, almost as an afterthought. "I don't believe that actually happened."

With another sigh, Yusuke let his eye slide shut again. "I'm sorry, Kurama, okay? What more do you want? How was I supposed to know that a freak storm would leave us floating, in the middle of the ocean, on a makeshift raft we lashed together from bits of our wrecked cruise ship?"

"Because I told you it was going to happen," Kurama pointed out.

Yusuke deigned to open both eyes this time, but didn't bother with a response. Instead, he reached up, grasped Kurama by the sidelocks, and tugged the fox down onto him, pressing their mouths together.

When the two finally broke apart for air, Kurama glared reproachfully at Yusuke, who didn't even try to look repentant.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm bored, and you won't stop nagging. As far as I'm concerned, this takes care of both of my problems. Plus," he added with a mischievous grin, "you're cute when you're frustrated."

When Kurama's glare didn't slacken, and, in fact, appeared to intensify, Yusuke pulled him down again. This time, when they parted, he challenged, "Unless you've got a better idea."

To his credit, Kurama managed to continue looking reproachful for about ten more seconds before his eyes softened and he dipped his head again. "No, I do believe you've managed to outhink me this time, Yusuke."

Yusuke grinned against Kurama's parted lips. "And you can bet I'm going to lord that over you for all eternity," he murmured, sealing his mouth to Kurama's before the fox could formulate a proper response.

And all around them, the sea stretched on, an endless expanse of the perfect blue.


End file.
